Winx Club: Next Generation
by Suzannaheath
Summary: The Winx Club have moved on, now it's time for their daughters to attend Alfea. But what nobody knows is that the Trix also have a new line of evil, which could send the world into chaos. The new Winx Club must find a way to be friends or else they'll never be able to protect their school, family and each other. Rated K because I want to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! I know there are a lot of stories like this, but I hope it will be different from the others. I don't have a plot, so it will all be a bit random. Enjoy! By the way Nabu is alive, 'cause he's awesome.**

"Rose, stop worrying, you look wonderful!" Rose's mother insisted. Rose was wearing a pale pink dress with a green sash around her waist, dangly forest green earrings and green ballet flats.

"Yes, but still. It's my first day at Alfea, I need to be, I don't know, perfect!" Rose muttered, looking at her mother through green eyes. Rose's dark blue hair was in a high ponytail, which kept swinging around since Rose was pacing.

"Please dear, calm down, everything will be fine," her mother reassured her daughter that it would all be OK. "Come, we need to go through the portal."

"I think I'm ready," Estrella hummed, walking round her room to check she had everything. "Shame I can't bring my mirror." Her dad walked in at the exact moment.

"Het Estrella, how's it going?" he asked, staring intently at his daughter's brown eyes. She shrugged, avoiding her father's identical brown eyes.

"I need to go to, sorry," Estrella mumbled, running out her room and down the stairs. Her pale gold jumpsuit was a blur as her gold sneakers raced down into her living room, her plaited blonde hair whipping her face, she stopped in time to see a portal and her bags.

"It's now or never," she whispered, clutching her lucky amulet.

Vida glanced at herself in her purple mirror. Her long curly ginger hair with pink streaks had only been brushed, and she was wearing a purple short-sleeved tank top and green shorts with purple flip-flops. Not bad. Her blue eyes scanned the room, checking she had everything. When she was sure she had everything, Vida went to the kitchen and got an apple.

"Morning sweetie," her mother yawned, entering the kitchen from the living room. Vida smiled nervously. "First day nerves?"

"You got it," Vida laughed. Her mother had told her a lot about her first day at Alfea, and how she had stayed in the same dorm as a fairy called Musa, that story never got old. Her mother opened up a portal, ready to take them to Alfea.

"Alright Adriana, are you ready?" her mother asked. Adriana nodded, her brown low bunches tied up with green ribbon. She was wearing a blue and green striped shirt, a dark blue skirt and light green ankle boots. Her purple eyes were scanning her surroundings nervously; she didn't want to forget anything.

"I think I am," Adriana said, eyes betraying her words. She wasn't ready, at all. Adriana wanted to stay at home and not leave.

"Well then, we should go," her mother smiled, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to the portal that was awaiting them, Adriana's heart beating faster and faster.

Harmony's red jeans and navy blue top complimented her wavy magenta locks swinging around her waist, and her black sneakers finished off the look. Her navy blue eyes watered a little at the sight of all her things packed into boxes. She was going to miss her home, but she was still looking forward to going to Alfea.

"Hey kiddo," her dad said, walking into Harmony's room. "You good to go?"

"I guess so," Harmony admitted, picking up some of her lighter boxes, her dad helped with the heavy ones.

"Harmony! We have to go soon, hurry up!" her mother's melodic voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming!" Harmony shouted, running down the stairs to see the portal already opened.

"Alright, it's now or never," Autumn whispered to herself. She was wearing her favorite blue jeans with a long dress-like shirt that had sequins on the top part and a pale pink sash to separate the top part from the plain fabric and her pink converse finished off her look. Her orange hair was in a side ponytail and her eyes were a cyan color.

"You look beautiful," her mother commented. Autumn turned round and smiled warmly at her mother, and gave her a hug.

"I am looking forward to going to Alfea, although I will really miss my home," Autumn sighed. Her mother nodded. Even though she hadn't left a palace when she went to Alfea, she left her house and Mike and Vanessa. Autumn picked up some of her things, so did her mother, and together they went downstairs to see a portal waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Estrella, I've heard quite a bit about you," Adriana said, recognizing the blonde fairy of the stars. Estrella turned round and made a weak smile.

"Hey, Adriana. Fairy of…" Estrella trailed off.

"Rivers," Adriana finished helpfully. She couldn't help but think how much more confident Estrella was than herself. Why? It was obvious, and Estrella was the daughter of Stella, one of the most famously confident fairies. Adriana joined the line of people waiting to get into Alfea, she would be waiting a while. Griselda was calling out a name that sounded vaguely familiar for some reason, but Adriana didn't pay attention, because if she was honest she didn't really care that much if she knew anyone. All she cared about was who she would be sharing a dorm with.

…

"Rose of Linphea," Griselda called out from her list, looking up.

"Here," Rose smiled shyly. Griselda smiled too, everyone smiled around Rose, she was always so sweet and kind.

"Daughter of Flora, welcome to Alfea," Griselda said, letting Rose through.

"Autumn of Sparks," Griselda announced. Autumn walked up to the strict old lady, frightened out of her wits, she always got nervous around people.

"Here," she muttered timidly.

"Ah, daughter of Bloom, welcome," Griselda smiled a little, letting Autumn through to explore Alfea. Autumn turned round, smiled to herself, then walked into Alfea.

"Adriana of Andros," Griselda yelled.

"Here," she said, trying to stay calm.

"Daughter of Aisha, go through," Griselda said. Adriana smiled in relief and walked on.

…

"Great, I'm in a dorm with Rose, Estrella, Adriana, Vida and Harmony," Autumn said happily, even though she had no idea who the girls were, opening the door to what would be her home for three years, or longer.

"Hi there," a girl with magenta hair and navy blue eyes said, hitting pause on her iPod.

"Hi," Autumn replied, struggling with some of her bags.

"Need help?" Harmony offered.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Autumn sighed, happy to have some help. Together the duo went into the room that Autumn was sharing with someone else called Rose. They put the boxes down, Harmony waved before leaving to her own room, leaving Autumn to unpack all her things. Harmony opened the door to her shared room, and got to work on decorating her part. She had already unpacked her things, but hadn't painted the walls or put some ornaments on shelves. Harmony thought for a while, then clicked her fingers and suddenly, on her part of the room, there was red paint on the wall with the score for her favorite song; minuet in G major by Bach.

…

"Estrella!" Phoebe yelled, running over to her friend from Solaria.

"Phoebe! Are we sharing a dorm?" Estrella greeted her best friend with joy, at last there was someone here she knew.

"I'm not in the same dorm as you, sorry," Phoebe said, although she didn't actually sound very sorry. Estrella shrugged, her brown eyes scanning the crowd for any familiar faces at all. None. None of her friends from Solaria were here since a few of them were younger or they went to a school on Solaria. Sighing, she went to her dorm and looked at the list of names. None of them looked familiar apart from Adriana, but still she didn't know Adriana, they had just met before.

…

"Oh wow!" Vida muttered, taking in her surroundings, Alfea was breathtaking.

"The structure, it has been built to last for ages, it is easy to tell by looking at the woodwork." Vida swirled round on the spot, looking at as much of Alfea as she could. When she had seen all she could see from her place, Vida walked onwards towards her dorm. She soon found it, it was possibly the most amazing dorm out of them all. Doors with stained glass in them, a high arched ceiling, walls that let in lots of light and separate areas for two fairies to share. Vida couldn't take it all in at once, so instead of staring at everything she decided to go into her shared room and unpack.

….

Rose felt light-headed. Today was the big day, she still couldn't believe she was actually at Alfea, it was a lot to take in. Rose walked unsteadily to her dorm and entered. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was talking to a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Rose didn't want to interrupt, so she walked straight to her shared dorm with a girl called Autumn.

"Hi," a girl with orange hair and cyan eyes smiled warmly as soon as Rose opened the door.

"Hi," Rose smiled back. Everyone thought Rose was just sweet and polite, and she was, but recently she had discovered she had the power of persuasion. When she had first found out, Rose was terrified and refused to speak to anyone. She didn't like this so called power, she feared that if she told anyone they would make her use it to their advantage.

…

"Are you OK?" the girl asked, frowning, her voice bringing Rose back to reality.

"Yeah, oh by the way, I'm Rose," Rose said a little shakily, recovering quickly from her daydream.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Autumn," she introduced herself. Autumn got up and started to help Rose unpack her things. Together they managed to get the job done.

"What are you the fairy of?" Autumn asked, spreading a blanket on Rose's bed.

"Flowers," Rose replied, "you?"

"Dragon flame and something a little more powerful," Autumn smirked.

"What? The water stars? Life?" Rose guessed, wanting desperately to find out what else Autumn was the fairy of.

"The most powerful thing, love," Autumn said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone, welcome to your first day at Alfea," Faragonda smiled warmly at the nervous first years shifting uncomfortably in front of her. "I am so happy to see so many new, and old, faces. Let me just say that I hope this year will be a great one and that everyone behaves properly. Now, go to your classes except Vida, Autumn, Estrella, Adriana, Harmony and Rose."

"Do they already have a detention?" a first year with emerald green eyes and black hair, Gemma, asked in a concerned tone. But she got no answers, because all the students were being sent out the hall to go to their first class, otherwise they would be late. Vida glanced around nervously and bit her lip, Harmony sat down on a nearby chair, Adriana started muttering words to herself, Estrella fiddled with her hair, Rose shut her eyes and tried to stop herself swaying and Autumn stood still focusing on a piece of old cheese that had been left on the floor for who knows how long.

…

"Sit," Faragonda instructed, with her back to the girls. Six chairs magically appeared behind them and pushed their knees out, so the girls had no choice but to sit down.

"Why aren't we going to our normal first class?" Harmony asked, temper rising already, even though nothing was wrong.

"There's a prophecy," Faragonda began, "and you're involved."

"Surprise, surprise. We are the descendants of the Winx," Estrella sighed, rolling her brown eyes. Vida whipped her head round to glare at Estrella, hitting Autumn in the face.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her cheek.

"My plants are dying," Rose complained, struggling to contain herself. Faragonda couldn't stand it, she knew the girls would try to make a run for it, so she made invisible ropes that wouldn't allow the girls to leave their seats. Rose got up to leave when the rope pushed her back with a scream.

"Now, where to begin," Faragonda smiled sympathetically at the six girls sitting in front of her.

…

"Long ago, before even your mother's were alive," Faragonda began, "there were two heroes, fairies to be precise, the fairies of life and death. They were the most powerful fairies ever, but there was something almost as powerful. The Shadow. The Shadow was strong, but not strong enough. The two fairies couldn't defeat him, but they did send him to an eternity in hell." Faragonda paused, but then shortly continued. "The point is, he's returning. Over his time in hell, he has been studying new, more powerful dark magic and letting his power grow stronger. Now he is much stronger than ever."

"What has this got to do with us?" Vida asked.

"Or the prophecy," Autumn pointed out helpfully.

"At the time of his fall, the Shadow said something before he disappeared. It was a prophecy." Faragonda took out a piece of parchment from her desk and read out the scribbled handwriting. "When the time is right, six shall come as one, they will either destroy the world or save it, daughters of the strongest power, their time will come."

…

"So, our lives suck," Harmony muttered, throwing an empty bottle of water at the bin, it missed and hit Adriana on the head.

"What was that for?" Adriana asked, turning round to glare daggers at Harmony.

"I was aiming for the bin," Harmony shrugged, she actually didn't mind that the bottle had hit Adriana. She only kind of liked Vida, but not anyone else.

"Sure," Adriana sneered, turning so that her back was visible to Harmony, and continued gossiping with Estrella. Harmony glared at Adriana's back, why did she have to be her roommate? At least Harmony shared a dorm with Vida, if she had been sharing with one of the others, she wouldn't still be alive.

"I've got to go, be right back!" Estrella giggled, getting up and leaving to her dorm to get something. Adriana started humming a song, a song that Harmony recognized.

"Is that…" Harmony began.

"Minuet in G major by Bach? Yes it is," Adriana finished off coldly. "Why?"

"I love that song, it's my favorite," Harmony explained.

"Really?" Adriana asked in surprise, taken aback by the fact that they had something in common, after all, only moments before they had been arguing.

"Really," Harmony confirmed.

…

"So," Rose said, eyes staring at a piece of paper on her desk, she was going to write home, "what do you think of the prophecy?"

"I don't know," Vida admitted, "I hadn't really thought about it." Rose nodded and tried to act interested, it was harder than it may seem. Vida wasn't necessarily a boring person, but she was so different from Rose. They tried once more to make conversation, but quickly faltered.

"Look, I know we've been trying to make conversation and it hasn't really worked, but who says we need to talk? Being in each others company is quite nice," Rose looked up to see Vida staring at her in awe.

"You understand, you understand! People think you need to talk, but no! That is just a time-waster," Vida smiled at Rose happily before going back to her computer. Rose stared blankly at the back of Vida's head, she hadn't used her persuasion powers, but Rose thought she had actually become friends with the girl.

…

"Estrella, can I ask you a question?" Autumn asked uncertainly, walking towards the fairy of stars.

"Sure," she replied with confidence, flipping some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, and stared intently at Autumn.

"Well, I know that you're extremely talented in the fashion area," Autumn hesitated, whilst a smirk spread on Estrella's face, "basically I need an outfit."

"What for?" Estrella asked, suddenly impressed that Autumn had actually said those words. Normally people were too embarrassed about their fashion sense to go up to Estrella and ask for something like that.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but this weekend my parents are hosting a party to celebrate the first week of school and I wanted to invite you, Adriana, Vida, Rose and Harmony. But I need a dress," Autumn finished with a sigh.

"I'm on it. I'll make you the best dress, and of course one for the others, we'll be the belles of the ball!" Estrella clapped her hands in delight. Autumn smiled in relief, not just because she had something to wear but also because the others would be coming and maybe they could become better friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure, I'm not doing anything this weekend," Harmony said after a moment's pause to think. Autumn cheered triumphantly and checked Harmony off the list of people who were coming. Luckily though, nobody was busy so all Autumn's new roommates would be coming.

"Great! Estrella's making us all dresses," Autumn exclaimed, she hoped the weekend would be amazing. After all, she went through a lot to get her parents to help with food and decorations, so to have a disaster would be terrible.

"Cool, well I'm going to go, see you!" Harmony called, walking to her shared room with Vida. When she got inside she stopped in her tracks. Vida was lying on her bed, eyes wide open and her stiff body was motionless. Harmony carefully walked over to where Vida lay and poked her gently, Vida sat upright at once and started tickling Harmony, who screamed in shock and laughter. They both ended up on the purple and red polka-dotted carpet, laughing like a bunch of crazy idiots, and that's what they were (kind of).

…

Rose stared with an open mouth at Estrella. Of all the crazy ideas she had this week, this new one definitely was the craziest.

"Please!" Estrella begged Rose, almost on her hands and knees.

"Why? We shouldn't leave Alfea," Rose insisted, refusing to look at Estrella's face.

"Rose, if you do this, I will help you to grow your favorite plant," Estrella tried desperately. Rose's face softened, as it always did when plants were mentioned.

"Even if it means getting your hands covered in soil?" Rose asked suspiciously, she had a nagging thought that Estrella would back out of her part of the deal.

"Yes, I promise," Estrella said honestly, shaking Rose's hand. Rose immediately felt better, Estrella had had promised, so hopefully that meant she would actually be true to her word. So as soon as the girls had changed into something else they headed out. Rose wore a light green knee-length dress, green knee-boots and her hair was in a loose braid. Estrella wore an orange skirt, a baggy gold knitted jumper and her hair was flowing loose.

…

"Hey," Autumn said as she and Adriana entered Vida and Harmony's dorm, only to find them on the floor laughing.

"I would ask, but I'm almost afraid," Adriana muttered, helping Harmony up and at the same time Autumn helped Vida up. Vida and Harmony glance at each other and began laughing again, Adriana shook her head as Autumn sighed. Vida couldn't believe they had almost been at Alfea for a whole week and already they had learnt to get along with each other.

"So, why'd you guys come?" Vida asked, recalling the grim look on Autumn's face as she had entered the room.

"We can't find Estrella or Rose, do you know where they are?" Adriana asked, a hint of concern edging its way into her voice. Harmony and Vida both shrugged, they had been too busy in their room being idiots to notice anything. So together the four girls went into the main living room area and looked for Rose and Estrella. When they weren't there, Autumn ran into her shared room with Rose and Vida followed, Adriana ran into her shared room with Estrella and Harmony followed her.

…

"Estrella, I'm feeling a little nervous about this," Rose whispered honestly, aware that they were the only girls in an all-boys school. Red Fountain looked in some ways better than Alfea, but less majestic.

"Calm down," Estrella clucked, and with that she flicked her hand.

"What was that?" Rose asked, outraged. She had thought Estrella would do something helpful.

"Now, we're invisible!" Estrella beamed, walking over to a mirror. Rose followed, and gasped at what she saw. Or to be more exact, what she couldn't see. Their reflections were completely invisible. Estrella beckoned for Rose to follow her, and the two girls set off along the corridor.

"You see, the Specialists at Red Fountain a free hour," Estrella explained, "which is why the corridors are empty."

"How do you know this?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"My dad was a Specialist, so was yours," Estrella sighed in a sarcastic kind of way, to which Rose responded with a tongue.

…

"Hey, Jack, what's the weather going to be like tomorrow?" Chris asked, shooting a look to his friend Leo in a way that meant 'wait for it'.

"Warm, mostly sunny with a slight chance of some grey clouds towards the afternoon," Jack replied almost robotically. Jack was the kind of boy who liked weather and cricket, he had light brown hair and green eyes. Chris had brown eyes and blonde hair, he liked all sports and was often exercising. Leo had black hair and pink eyes, he liked to be artistic and enjoy adventures all the same. Austin walked in with Ethan. Austin had brown hair and naturally purple eyes, whilst Ethan had orange hair and brown eyes. That's when they heard a soft gentle tap on their door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in!"Chris yelled, expecting to see one of their fellow friends, instead, when the door swung open, they couldn't see anyone. The boys all stared blankly at each other. Leo closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and walked to the door. He stuck his head out, there was no-one there.

"It must've been a prank," Leo called over his shoulder when all of a sudden he heard a crash and scream. The other boys all raced to Leo's side.

"Who's there?" Ethan asked, but there was no response. Austin looked down at the ground and saw a note, with words hurriedly scribbled on it. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Guys, this note says something," he said, "meet by the benches north-west of the arena, and we will reveal ourselves."

...

Rose casted a reflection spell so she could see herself for the tenth time.

"Oh stop it, you're starting to look like me," Estrella joked, relaxing on a bench. The reason Rose was so anxiously checking her reflection was to make sure the invisibility spell had properly worn off. She didn't want to be visible, but it would be much worse if she suddenly turned invisible, and then people would think she wanted to spy on them, or something almost as ridiculous.

"Estrella, look," Rose breathed, pointing with her hand to a bunch of boys walking straight towards them. Estrella looked over, and was pleased to see they had got the note.

"Chris!" she yelled, running over to him and giving him a hug, Rose stared blankly after her.

"It's great to see you, sis!" Chris smiled, ruffling Estrella's identically blonde hair, the two started laughing.

...

"Ok, I am seriously worried," Autumn said, joining the others in the small living room like area and ran her hands through her orange hair.

"Don't be, what's the worst that could happen?" Harmony shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Autumn sighed, exasperated. "Estrella's missing, who knows what she'll do."

"Maybe we should try looking for them somewhere else," Vida suggested, a genius, intelligent and amazingly brilliant plan forming in her mind by the second.

"And by that you mean, look at another school?" Adriana asked, grinning, she had understood.

"Which one, though?" Harmony asked carefully.

"Red Fountain," Autumn muttered, smacking her palm against her forehead, of course Estrella would want to go there.

...

"How are you?" Chris asked, sitting down with Estrella on the bench Estrella herself had only moments before been resting on. Estrella shrugged, she didn't feel like talking, all she wanted to do was spend time with her brother. "What about mother?"

Estrella looked up, and saw bitterness on his face. She assumed he was remembering, or at least trying to, that day. Rose looked around, trying to see which one of the boys was the nicest looking and which was the meanest looking, but she couldn't tell.

"So, are you guys really related?" Rose croaked from behind Estrella, Chris craned his neck and took a look at the dark blue haired fairy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Rose, fairy of flowers, nice to meet you," she shook his hand, then Chris returned to talking to Estrella about family things.

...

Autumn, Adriana, Harmony and Vida got up and prepared to transform.

"Magic Winx!" they yelled.

Autumn's transformation was a light blue and dark blue dress that stopped about a centimetre above her knees, knee high light blue boots, dark blue gloves and sparkling dark blue wings.

Vida's transformation was a purple knee-length dress with a green belt around her waist, green gloves, green ankle-boots and green wings.

Harmony's transformation was a red tunic-like top, a matching red skirt with a navy belt, navy knee high boots, red wings and her hair was up in a beautiful high ponytail.

Adriana's transformation was a green top that ended at the bottom of her rib-cage, blue shorts, green boots that went halfway up her calf, a green armband and blue wings.

The girls smiled at each other, and then flew up into the sky to find their friends, who were probably at Red Fountain. Autumn was in front, Vida and Harmony behind her and Adriana at the back, so if there was an attack they would have defence form each side. They had been flying for what seemed like ages when Autumn spotted a red blur in the distance. Vida and Harmony, who were busy talking, had flown straight into Autumn, luckily Adriana didn't.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Harmony cried in triumph, so the girls continued moving.


	6. Chapter 6

When Adriana, Autumn, Harmony and Vida arrived at Red Fountain, they landed on one of the parts that stuck out. The girls returned to their normal clothes and walked for a bit, when they heard laughter not too far away.

"Come on, it must be them!" Vida said, leading the way, and sure enough they found Rose and Estrella sitting with a bunch of boys.

"Guys, thank goodness you came!" Rose said loudly, trying to point out to Estrella that she didn't want to be there any longer.

"Oh Rose, why did you go along with this?" Harmony sighed, laughing on the inside.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I didn't really have a choice," Rose huffed, oblivious to the fact that they were all starting to make a bit of a scene. "Anyway, take me out of here."

…

"This isn't fair!" Estrella complained, crossing her arms and fidgeting.

"You could've stayed," Harmony pointed out, pausing the song she was listening to on her iPod and sitting up straight.

"Oh gee, thanks, because I really wanted to be on my own," Estrella said sarcastically, throwing down the pillow she had been hugging for support. Estrella walked off to her room and sat down at her desk. Sighing, she took out the pieces of paper with the girl's dresses, and began to add more detail to them. Instantly a smile spread on her face, designing always helped her be calm and happy. She was in the zone when there was a sudden bang outside her room. Furious, Estrella got up and pushed her door open, there was nobody there.

"Ok, very funny!" Estrella called out, no reply. She gingerly walked around the whole dorm, only to find Kiko, who looked as confused as Estrella.

"Kiko? What are you doing here?" Estrella demanded, recognising Princess Bloom's blue rabbit.

…

"Estrella!" Stella's mother announced, walking towards her daughter.

"What happened to my friends? And why is Kiko here?" Estrella demanded, feeling terribly ill, why had her mother come?

"They have been teleported, to their families," Stella added the last part hastily, seeing the look of pure anger and confusion on her daughter's normally calm and happy face.

"But they're my friends, and why are you here?" Estrella demanded, her mind swirling.

"You are in great danger," Stella sighed, sitting down on a pink arm-chair.

"Really? Isn't that obvious?" Estrella muttered, sitting next to her mother on another pink chair.

"The Shadow is returning," Stella muttered, her eyes dropped to the floor, and Estrella had never seen her mother so serious about anything other than fashion.

"Faragonda already told us," Estrella said gently, careful not to push her mother into saying things she didn't want to say.

"And he's after you and your friends," Stella looked up and gestured with her arm around the room. Even though it was completely random, Estrella knew what her mother meant, Estrella, Autumn, Harmony, Rose, Adriana and Vida were all in danger.

…

"So, all our mothers know about this," Autumn sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the coffee table.

"Pretty much," Harmony nodded, flicking bits of food at the wall.

"Will you please stop that?" Adriana asked, exasperated with Harmony's behaviour. All day the girls had been panicking and stressing.

"Hey, don't forget. Party on Sparks tomorrow," Autumn reminded her friends, snapping Estrella out of her daydream.

"I haven't finished your dresses!" Estrella cried, shocked. She raced out the room, grabbed her dress designs, then ran back in and showed the drawings to her friends.

"They're great!" Vida and Rose both exclaimed in delight. The two girls were being honest, they had thoroughly enjoyed having a sneak view at their dresses, and they were just beautiful.

…

"Chris, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Ethan demanded, striding across the room to see where his friend had got to.

"Never seemed important," Chris answered, shrugging as he entered the main room from what seemed to be the bathroom, although Ethan didn't want to put too much thought into that.

"Well, it's not, now, can we move on with our lives already?" Leo said, looking up from his art book, to find all the boys staring in disbelief at him.

"I'm with Leo, and now, listen up," Jack began. "The weather is going to be really bad these next few days."

"Right, and what has that got to do with anything?" Austin asked, sticking his head round his door to see what the noise had been.

"Yeah, that might be so, but look," Jack pointed to his computer screen.

"Jack's right, that is weird. Everywhere in the world is having bad weather." Ethan frowned.

…

"Fairies, I have called you here to discuss an urgent matter," Faragonda said gravely. "All this bad weather, it isn't natural. The Shadow is rising, causing storms to erupt. We can only hope that we will be safe, although, that doesn't seem likely."

"But miss!" a girl with purple hair and green eyes protested. "Alfea has to be safe!"  
>"I cannot control what the Shadow does," Faragonda smiled sympathetically, "but I can guarantee you that I and the other teachers will do our best to protect our school, no matter what it takes."<p> 


End file.
